User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/The Unfathomable Unknowable Incomprehensible Omni-Mind (U.U.I.O)
'Summary' The Unfathomable Unkowable Incomprehensible Humanistic Omni-Mind (UUIHO) is an OC/Character based heavily inspired upon by the following characters:' The Nameless Antithesis to Evidential Existentiality' , The Unknowable , Azathoth (Chulhu Mythos) , &'The One Above All '(Marvel Comics) , and Kami Tench ( Tenchi Muyo ! ) . It was revealed to be a being that is still to this day incomprehensible and Unknowable, existing well beyond all conceptualizations of anything and everything , existing in a realm that both exist and doesn't exist , that doesn't have any meaning and technically shouldn't truly exist in any possible fashion . This entity isn't God, nor is it anything that has a name or really any meaning to it whatsoever. Something beyond the very definiton of an Eldiritch Abomination , and cannot be described by such a mediocre concept, it studies it's creation as a scientist studies it's experiment, to see what happens to it regardless of it's full nature. 'History': In a void that cannot be described by any : definition , meaning, theory , imagination , conceptualization , form , abstract , existence or nonexistence, lies an incomprehensible 'It' that truly cannot be described in any fashion, whether it be by the words of a mortal, or the words of an Eldiritch Abomination . There was nothing that created it, nothing that could've described it, or honestly anything other than such . It has constantly studied everything it's creation has done, looking unto it slowly but surely, wanting to interact with it. However, everytime creation has been aware of even an infintiesimally small aspect of what it truly was, even those who call themselves an Omniscient couldn't handle such a state of being, and the world it created immediately destroyed itself. While it wasn't affected by the world being destroyed, as it immeditely created another, it desired, if what it felt could even be described as such, a way to interact with the others. What it did was simple in actuality. Like other examples of entities transcending nature, or the very act of the Over-Mind using Nix Uotan as a way of interacting with the mere speck of creation even after it was judge,or Kami Tenchi using Tenchi Masaki to interface with creation . So, following the pattern itself, it created a vessel solely for the aspect of observing and watching it from within. No hints was given of it's truest nature, and none likely ever will, due to the likelihood of the world not being capable of comprehending such a existence. It created a entity that could perfectly blend itself amongst the mortal population, and one that can clearly interface with the being in question and access it's might whenever neccessary What happened next was for not those who truly cared to find out and or comprehend. Very shy and Unassuming was the personality traits of it's cover vessel, appearing to take the persona of a Monotheistic Demon , who possesses the young teen girl. Using this cover, it used it to interact with those much weaker than it. While hiding the fact that it's truest boundless nature was above the totality of all impossible and possible things. 'Appearance': The appearance of it's vessel / interface / mortal connection can be described simply as ' average ' in nearly every aspect, and even somewhat 'nerdy' . She is about 5'4 in height, however it is unknown what weight she is . She is a african american female , caramel colored in color. She wears freckles located on both of her cheeks. She has light blue colored eyes . Her hair is described as silky smooth, up to mid length, and part of it covers her left eye to give off more of the appearance of a unassuming young girl. She usually wears a black baggy hoodie and almost always has it on outside of class. It has no design whatsoever on it. Her bottom attire is a short red skirt, which for a unknown reason the school allowed despite it being slightly shorter than hand kength from the top of the thigh . Her body was described as somewhat average, slender but deep in texture and very sensitive to touching and grabbing. She has pink prescription glasses. The entity cannot be described in such a way. It can essentially take any form, description, and identity as it is completely transcend and unbound to all of it indefinitely. However, akin to a "possession" , she is described as having a chilling and different air to her. Her face becomes darkened by a visible shadow on her face, which shows that a solemn force of unknowable origins took her over. It's face is described as so calm and collected, no faults or human emotion in it, despite the scenario the vessel found itself in. No voice change can be detected, except a slightly more confident tone and no stuttering to it. 'Personality': Exaggerately shy and Unassuming is the young girl. She is usually the one described as the back of the bus, or the one who stutters profusely and apologizes quickly, and self-blames herself for nearly any incident despite the fact she may or may not have caused it. She is the one who is too shy to ask to go to the bathroom in a classroom setting even if she really does not have to. Being the one who easily submits to others, and gets constantly pushed around. Believing herself to be a burden to nearly everyone that interacts with her, and believes everyone hates her . She is always saddened and depressed, feeling like her home is the one place she can be at ease, as everywhere else she is super tense, and always one minor insult away from breaking into tears. Her personality when controlled by U.U.I.H.O is nothing but completely chilling, which was just a false persona to fool those who believe it has a weakness or a personality, when it is unhindered by either. For the most, she has any personality. She is either completely calm, or doesn't neccessarily make any facial expressions. "She" seems to be somewhat cocky, as it seemed unthreatened by H.P Lovecraft despite his godlike magical talents. It is rather protective over it's vessel, and anyone who harms her will pay dearly. Category:Blog posts